


Jealous

by Its_Raineing_Words



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Crushes, Getting Together, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raineing_Words/pseuds/Its_Raineing_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vito wasn't a man with a lot of morals and as such was OK with a lot of things, but not this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this took me ages to write and I lost it for months before finding it again. If the ending is shit it's only because I'm sick of the sight of it in my google docs.

Vito wasn't jealous he just didn't like people taking, looking at or thinking about anything of his and Joe was no exception, Joe belonged to Vito. It was just how it had been from the beginning. Which meant that as Vito was sitting across from Joe flirting with some guy who wasn't even that good looking he was ready to murder that little shit for trying to get what was his and worse was that Joe was going along with it. Vito wouldn't say he followed society's niceties very closely which meant he had little problem with murdering a guy (or fucking one, in different circumstances).   
Vito gripped his beer bottle tightly as he scowled at the two men who were paying him no attention. Filled with the sudden need to leave he stalked out, barely remembering to pay for his drinks. Shit! Joe had driven them to the seedy bar Vito had just left, how the fuck would he get home? He groaned to himself and set off in the direction he hoped was to his and Joe's apartment.

As he walked his mind started to churn and bubble with nasty thoughts about Joe, the amount of pain he felt surprised him. Why the fuck was he feeling like this? He knew that he'd had a thing for Joe when he was younger which he quickly squashed but that had been years ago, right? He had gotten used to Joe kissing girls and then fucking girls and then his frequent visits to the cat house and after a while, he didn't feel anything when Joe talked about his numerous exploits with women or his dick size. Why was this any different? Because this is a man, his mind helpfully supplied, this means that does like men he just doesn't like you.  
"Vito! VITO!! What the fuck? Would you stop walking so damn fast and let me catch up to you?!" Vito whipped his head around to see Joe, red-faced and panting running to catch up to him. "Why did you leave? I had to run after ya an' you know how much I hate running."  
"Yeah? I'm surprised you noticed, thought you'd be too busy getting into that nancy's asshole back there." He grumbled as he shifted from foot to foot restlessly   
"Shit, Vito, I didn't take you for someone who minded that sort of stuff. What? You jealous that I can get anyone, man or woman?" Joe grinned suggestively, hunching forward slightly against the cold chill.   
That made Vito seethe, all those years of suppressed feelings and awkward attraction-all of that was now being mocked before his eyes "Don't you get it, Joe! I just thought-if you were gonna do...that...-that you might ask me first. Before you went and tried it on with some puny little fuck you don't know. That's all." Suddenly filled with embarrassment and regret Vito abruptly turned practically sprinted away from Joe's surprised face.   
All Vito heard before he got out of earshot was "What the-I didn't-if I'd've-fuck this..." He was struck by how childish it was to literally run away like that. What if Joe told the guys about what he'd said? He'd get killed for sure and he knew he didn’t have it in him to rat Joe out. But he didn't dwell on any of that, he just kept running through the darkened streets. He wasn't scared, though, he was the most dangerous thing there. 

He stopped running when his legs gave out on him and he crashed to the sidewalk dramatically. After that, he decided that going back to the apartment wasn't the best idea, but then again, staying out in Empire Bay in the middle of the night in the middle of winter wasn't either. If Vito wasn't still furious he would be starting to regret what he said to Joe and the fact that it must be at least two in the morning and he was walking around the streets of Empire Bay trying not to let the cold get to him too much was a testament to his pride. 

Vito spent a while walking about until he eventually found a diner that was open and sat in there drinking cup after cup of coffee until it got light enough that he could go back to the apartment. He wanted to give Joe time to simmer down.  
"Great. Gotta go talk to Joe at some point..." He grumbled to himself as he scanned the nearby roads for a decent car he could steal as he walked out of the diner, Vito was not looking forward to it but he had to do it. Once he had stolen a car and drove back to their apartment as he thought of something to say...

After what felt like minutes when really it must have been half an hour Vito pulled into the back of the apartment complex and looked at the door half expecting ten guys to jump out and gun him down. That didn't happen though so he got out hesitantly and entered the building. Vito wouldn't say he was prone to nervousness but at that moment, he felt like he might just faint for the first time in his life as he trudged up those foreboding stairs. To his credit he only hesitated a bit before knocking on the door, fearing that Joe would answer and be pissed or worse yet that the nancy at the bar would answer in Joe's shirt or some shit. Instead of that the door open sooner than Vito expected as it was far earlier in the morning than you would ever see Joe awake and he was dragged inside and hugged very tightly. Vito grunted and awkwardly wrapped his arms and Joe who was shaking ever so slightly.  
"I thought you'd just left Vito, couldn't you have given me a damn call? And why do you stink of coffee?" Joe said into Vito’s hair, the words muffled slightly though they rung through Vito’s body.   
"I didn't really think I'd be welcome, maybe I'd be interrupting something." he said bitterly "and I was sat in a diner for the past hour."  
"What were you doing for the other five?"  
"Walking. I don't know."  
"It's fucking October Vito, what the fuck were you thinking? Oh yeah, you weren't, and you're supposed to be the smart one."  
"I didn't know you cared." He retorted sardonically as he stepped away from Joe went to go sit on the couch, his feet hurt like fuck.   
"Fuck. Vito, if I'd have known you felt like that I would have…okay I don’t know what I would have done but I wouldn’t’ve hurt you or some shit, you know I’d never do that. How long have you felt like this?” Joe walked over to the fridge as he gestured for Vito to sit at the kitchen table, he grabbed two beers and sat down opposite him looking serious.  
“Fuck I don’t know, Joe, years…a long time for sure.” Vito lowered his eyes, unable to look at his friend’s visibly shocked face  
“What the fuck? And you never thought to tell me?!” Joe said loudly.  
“What would have happened, Joe? I would have been arrested or sent to therapy or some shit.” He said bitterly   
“You still think I’d tell on you after what you saw me doing? We’re supposed to trust each other! That’s why I took you with me to that bar because it’s the only place in Empire Bay to meet guys and I trust you not to call the fucking cops on me or tell any of the Family about it.”  
“You never told me why we were going to that bar so I don’t think that’s showing a lot of trust on your part.”  
“I assumed you knew, I mean, how could you not fucking know?” At that point, Joe picked up his forgotten bear and took a healthy swig.   
“Whatever. Just, can we not talk about this? I don’t want to get reminded about how much you don’t like me, alight?” Vito said darkly though his heart was beating fast.  
“Who said I don’t like you?” The anger that had been between the two of them melted away and was replaced by something fierier. “I’ve liked you since I’ve known you. It’s always been us two, we have our whores but in the end, it’s still us.”  
Vito blinked at him in shock as he took the words in, “I didn’t think you…” He stopped speaking abruptly, he had no idea what to say to revelation his friend had just dropped on him.  
“No, I guess you wouldn’t. Still, it’s out there now.” Joe muttered, “What happens now?”  
“Whatever we want, I guess…” Vito replied, shrugging.   
“Right. We then...salute,” He raised his beer.  
“Salute...to the start of new things.” He added.

**Author's Note:**

> All the usual stuff, I guess, Kudos, Comment and all that.


End file.
